


School Concert

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's performing in her last school concert, and she was hoping Luke would be able to be there, but his flight back to Oz left that afternoon...or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Concert

I was sat backstage at school, headphones in as I waited for the call for performers to make their way to the hall.

I was so nervous, I hadn't played solo piano in a school concert in years and this time I was playing my own composition. I tried not to think about it though, knowing if I did I would start shaking.

"He didn't come then." Emily asked me, sitting beside me and I shook my head. 

Luke was supposed to be coming tonight, having finished 5sos' UK tour last night. But he'd called me this morning saying he didn't think he was going to make it as it seemed their flight had been moved to today rather than tomorrow. I tried not to be upset by it; Luke hadn't seen his family in over a month and I understood that. But I was still upset, as this was gonna be the last time I saw him for months.

"He got on his plane about 10 minutes ago." I sighed, looking down at my phone that I was twirling absentmindedly in my fingers. Now he was in the sky it was going to be 22 hours til I spoke to him again.

"I'm sorry hun." Emily pulled me in for a hug.

"It's no biggie. He has to see his family." I told her, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

I sat there for a few more minutes before my name was called to go wait to go into the hall.

"Good luck!" Miss James told me as she opened the door into the hall and I thanked her, walking out towards the piano.

I looked around briefly, catching my mum's eye, who grinned broadly at me.

I sat down at the piano, waiting for the audience to be ready before beginning to play, getting lost in the music.

I finished and I heard a few whoops and cheers as everyone clapped and I stood up, taking a bow before making my way to the back of the room where all the other performers were sat who had already played.

As I was walking past my family, I stopped by them as my mum whispered "well done!" I almost carried on moving when I spotted a very familiar blond sat beside my brother. He grinned at me and it was all I could do not to cry; he was here.

"You're here." I whispered to him and he just nodded as the next performer started.

I went and sat at the back next to Zoe and she looked at me confused by the grin on my face.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Luke's here." I smiled back and she smiled as well.

"I thought you said he wasn't gonna come, that his flight was tonight." She whispered back when Mr Briggs came past and told us to shut up.

"He said he wasn't but he's here so I don't care." I smiled, dropping the subject as everyone clapped the performer.

A couple more people performed before the interval and as soon as the lights came back on, I pushed my way forward to the audience, looking for my family. 

Luke turned around and saw me, a smile spreading across his face.

"You told me you weren't coming!" I gently hit him on the arm when I reached him, laughing to show I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise and it was Ash's idea to tell you about the flight." He grinned and I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for coming." I whispered, connecting our lips briefly, aware that my family were stood there.

"No problem. I wouldn't have missed it for the world, you were so good!" He looked at me proudly and I never would get tired of him looking at me like everything I did made him the proudest human ever.

"Did the others get their flight back?" I asked him and he nodded. I felt bad, Luke hated flying with a passion and was a nervous flyer, I knew the idea that he would be flying back alone was probably playing on his mind.

"You're flying back on your own?" I asked him, concerned.

"It's not a big deal Hannah." He shrugged, leading me out to get a drink.

"Yes it is. You hate flying." I pointed out to him and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't expect to be escorted every time I want to leave the country. I need to learn to fly on my own. Especially if my girlfriend lives in England." He told me and he had a point, but I still worried about him.

"Well thank you." I kissed his cheek quickly before we were approached by Emily.

"Heya!" She bumped my shoulder and I bumped hers back, laughing.

"What's up?" I asked her and she was grinning expectantly at Luke who was now stood awkwardly. He'd never met any of my friends apart from Sophie, mainly because there had never been a chance.

"This is Luke, Luke this is Emily." I introduced and Luke smiled slightly, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Hey, didn't think you were coming." Emily told him and Luke rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, it was a surprise." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes. We were both as bad as each other when it came to meeting new people.

"What he's trying to say is that he lied to me so it would be a surprise for me." I told Emily, poking his side teasingly, he jumped slightly and Emily laughed before excusing herself to go and talk to her parents.

I turned to talk to my parents as well and about 5 minutes in I felt someone poke my sides causing me to squeal.

"What the-" I turned to look at who had done it.

"Mat! That fucking scared me!" I playfully hit him and John who was laughing beside him.

"It gets funnier every single time!" John laughed at me and I scowled at him.

"Well done tonight, you were so good!" Mat told me and I smiled at him. He was someone I hadn't really been friends with until this year but he was cool to hang out with and we had a lot in common.

"It went better than I thought it would." I told them as John slung his arm around my neck.

"You were amazeballs and I'm now feeling the pressure." He told me, tapping my nose with his finger and I scrunched it up.

"You guys are gonna be great, your song is the bomb." I laughed when Mat rolled his eyes.

"That's if doofus here remembers his words!" He pointed to John who held his hands up in surrender. 

"Only if you don't fuck up the guitar." He teased his best friend, taking his arm away from around my neck and throwing them around Emily when she approached us.

"Eaton!" He shouted and people from around us all looked over.

"Shut up John." She teased him, returning the hug.

"You were also amazeballs." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We've gotta go sit back down in 5 minutes guys." She told us before walking away with John following her.

"You were really good." I turned to face Mat who was grinning at me.

"Thanks, you guys will be great too." I told him before he followed his best friend and Emily.

I turned back to my boyfriend who was scowling full force at me.

"What?" I asked him tiredly.

"You were really good." He imitated Mat's British accent and voice and I rolled my eyes. He was jealous.

"Shut up Luke, he was just being nice." I told him and he scoffed. 

"Yeah and so was the guy who had his hands all over you." He looked at me skeptically and it was my turn to scoff.

"John?" I laughed and he nodded.

"I am not convinced he's straight." I laughed and he frowned more.

"He seemed pretty straight with hands all over you." 

"Luke come off it, stop being so jealous." I was bored of this now. I'd never seen Luke jealous before and I didn't like it. It made me feel like I was in the wrong when I hadn't done anything.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just pointing out the obvious." Luke sighed, starting to move into the hall as the people told them to take their seats.

"No you're being ridiculous." I informed him, moving on ahead to grab my folder and to go and sit at the back of the hall. I sat myself next to Emily and when Mat and John came and sat beside me I caught Luke shooting me a frustrated look.

I didn't know what had pissed him off so much, Mat and John were just friends and I was pretty sure Mat had his eye on Emily. I had to put up with him meeting hundreds of girls a week, all of whom wanted to sleep with him. I'd been on his tumblr tag and it didn't bother me (although when I'd shown him he'd requested I never did that again) that so many people were desperate to be with him, because I knew he was mine. 

In fact the tag had made me laugh, they all thought he'd be a certain type of boyfriend, cute and loving (all of which he was), but they didn't know that you also had to put up with whining until 11am if you'd woken him up too early, or that he would complain if you talked through mean girls, or that he had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night and writing songs. These were all things I'd learnt to love about him but to start off with had been very testing.

"Well Luke's not looking so happy anymore." Emily whispered to me and I nodded slightly.

"He's being a dick." I told her and she looked at me confused.

"He's getting jealous of Mat and John." I explained and Emily burst out laughing, trying to keep it under wraps as the girl on stage sang.

"Hang on, Mr Popstar is jealous of those two losers." She looked at Mat and John who were busy playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo DS's. 

"Apparently we've got some deep rooted jealousy issue I haven't had the pleasure of coming across yet." I whispered to her sarcastically.

"It's probably because Mat looks like Ash and he knows that you were originally an Ashton girl." She teased me and I rolled my eyes. Luke didn't know that when I first came across the band, I was smitten with Ashton. But meeting them in real life had changed my perspective.

"He doesn't know, nor does he need to." I muttered and she chuckled.

"One day it'll come up and you'll wish you'd told him from the beginning." Emily whispered back and I rolled my eyes. I didn't need to make Luke have any other reason to be jealous.

"You think that I should tell him I originally fancied his best friend?" I asked her skeptically.

"Maybe not...but come on there's got to be a reason why he's acting like this." 

"I honestly have no idea, he's never acted like this." I muttered before Miss James walked past telling us to shut up.

The evening came to an end and I made a big deal to congratulate Mat and John in front of Luke. I was pissed off he was making a big deal of it, so I maybe acted a little childishly. But Luke was rude to them as they spoke to him and that made me more angry, he could've been more polite; they were my friends.

I stalked out of the school as quickly as I could in my heels, trying to avoid talking to Luke. 

"Hannah, wait up." He called to me, walking to catch up with me. I was tall, 5'9" without heels, but Luke towered at over 6', he could catch up with me in seconds. 

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I made my way to my car. 

"Home." I told him, not bothering to check if he was following.

"I got us a hotel room." He caught up with me again and I sighed, turning to face him. 

"My parents are never going to agree to that. I have work tomorrow." I scoffed.

"Actually they agreed as long as you go to work." He raised his eyebrow at my tone.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you after tonight?" I asked him.

"Are we going to do this in your school car park, or are we gonna have this argument where you parents can hear everything we say?" He bit back and he had a point. My dad was incredibly overprotective and if it seemed things weren't going well he would probably send Luke packing.

"Get in." I sighed, opening the driver's door. He clambered into the passenger seat and I started the car, reversing out of the space.

"You're gonna have to tell me where I'm going." I turned to him and he smirked at me.

"Maybe I should be driving then." 

"No fucking way." I never let Luke drive, especially my car. He was a crap driver and I always felt like I was taking my life in my hands handing over the keys.

"Fine." He went on to tell me the directions, that being the only conversation that filled the car.

We eventually pulled into a car park and Luke grabbed a bag from the backseat.

"Come on then." He got out the car and I reluctantly followed him inside. It wasn't very fancy and very quiet.

Luke signed us in, getting the keys and I called an elevator, leaning against the wall, my feet killing me. The doors pinged open and I stepped inside, followed by Luke who was looking at me warily.

We finally got to our room and he unlocked the door. I was beginning to regret going to the hotel, I never slept well on hotel beds and usually if me and Luke went to a hotel I was tossing and turning all night. That made me think he was probably hoping we wouldn't be doing a lot of sleeping. 

"I'm gonna take a shower." I told Luke, rummaging through the bag and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and one of Luke's old t-shirts he'd left at mine when we first started going out.

"Han, can we please just talk first?" He looked at me, pleadingly.

"Talk about what? The fact that you acted like the world's biggest arse tonight? Or the fact you treated my friends like shit?" I turned to him and he sighed, looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"I just don't understand Luke. I don't understand where it came from. You've never acted jealous before, I don't know how to deal with it!" I groaned, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I just...I saw red when they were all friendly with you." He tried to reason and I scoffed.

"I have male friends Luke. I'm sorry but it's true. You can't dictate who I can and can't talk to. I don't do that for you, why should you do it for me?" I asked him, genuinely worried where it had all come from.

"I know that, I just...tomorrow I'm going home and I'll probably not see you for months. The idea that I'm leaving you and you've got friends here who could easily replace me, who would be around all the time, that scares me." He whispered into his hands and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Luke, look at me." He looked up reluctantly. "I love you and only you. No-one can replace you. You wake me up at 3am because you need to write a song down, you shout at me if I'm too loud when I get up early for work and you complain constantly if I talk through Mean Girls. But that's why I love you. Because I've grown to love those things about you. Those two guys tonight would never replace you, you idiot. You make me happier than anyone ever could. Yeah you go away on tour but no-one is more proud of you than I am." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and pulled him into me. 

"We'll be ok you and me." I told him and he chuckled.

"What?" I laughed back and he looked up at me.

"I'm just such an idiot." Luke admitted and I couldn't help but nod.

"You are, but I love you." I kissed him gently on the lips and he grinned into the kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
